Juntos
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Dany no pudo esperar por la profecía. Desde que él la dejó, se ha sentido perdida, vacía, rota de alguna manera más allá de la comprensión. Pero ahora ha vuelto. Y tal vez todo mejore para la Reina Dragón. Mi contribución al reto nº12 del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras": ¿Y si...?


**N/A: Mi viaje se alargó, pero dado que me disteis hasta el 13 seré fiel a mi palabra. Tuve que pedirle permiso a las monjas para pillar internet, pero valió la pena. Gracias a todos en el foro AN, PN, y especialmente a Lady Julia Stark por todo su apoyo. Me he tomado una que otra licencia artística, y debo decir que este fic está en cierto modo relacionado con el fic "Al servicio de R'hollr".**

**Disclaimer:**** ASOIAF y todo lo relacionado con la saga pertenece únicamente a George R. R. Matin.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto nº12 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras: "¿Y si...?"**

**Nº 18: ¿Y si Drogo siguiese vivo?**

**Juntos**

Las tragedias son tragedias, sin importar las circunstancias atenuantes.

Daenerys Targaryen ha tenido una excesiva dosis de ellas en los últimos meses.

Había pasado de tenerlo todo -un esposo fuerte, un bebé, un _reino_- a la nada absoluta.

No había sido culpa suya, no del todo, pero seguía sin gustarle.

Sentimientos aterradores la acosaban sin descanso aparente, y de nada le había servido fiarse de la gratitud de aquella sacerdotisa a la que había salvado.

Los antiguos jinetes de sangre del gran Khal Drogo se habían marchado con gran parte del Kalassar, dejando atrás solo a los ancianos, las mujeres y los niños, quedando como únicos guerreros válidos sus _ko_, y a sir Jorah Mormont.

Drogo estaba muerto.

Su corazón parecía haber quedado destrozado en el proceso, pero había sido capaz de terminar su sufrimiento, eligiendo al final compartir aquella pira con él y su difunto hijo, atando a la maldita maegi Mirri Maaz Duur con ellos.

**~_~ / ~_~**

Cuando el sol iluminó las cenizas, y la joven con los dragones que se alzaba entre ellas, todo cuanto Daenerys podía sentir era un horrible vacío en su alma, y el peso de las palabras de la maegi sobre su corazón.

_¿Tal vez si hubiese esperado?_

_¿Tal vez...?_

_**No. Si vuelvo la vista atrás estoy perdida.**_

Siguió pues el cometa rojo, sin saber realmente a dónde la llevaría.

Pero hasta no hallarse en Meereen, atrapada en otro matrimonio de conveniencia, y con un absoluto idiota como esposo, con el joven e iluso príncipe de Dorne ofreciéndole una salida que ya no podía tomar, que volvieron a encenderse en su pecho las palabras de la maegi.

La profecía.

"_Cuando el sol salga por el oeste y se ponga por el este._

_Cuando los mares se sequen y las montañas se mezan al viento como hojas._

_Cuando tu vientre se agite y des a luz a un niño vivo._

_Entonces volverá, y no antes"_

El joven dorniense había tenido el sol como símbolo. Saliendo de Dorne, al oeste, y muriendo en Meereen, al este.

El gran mar de hierba dothraki se estaba volviendo marrón.

¿Y no había Rhaegal derribado gran parte de algunas pirámides de Meereen, reduciéndolas a mero polvo en el viento?

Cuando voló a lomos de Drogon, permitió que la esperanza volviese a nacer en su pecho.

Y cuando sintió la Sangre de Luna deslizarse entre sus piernas, supo que la profecía se había cumplido.

_¡Oh, pobre niña tonta!_

_Si hubiese..._

_Si hubiese..._

* * *

Enfermó y se curó, caminando bajo la imponente sombra de Drogon.

La hierba le murmuraba las verdades que no quería escuchar.

Según pasaba el tiempo, la desesperación en su pecho aumentaba, repasando todos y cada uno de sus errores.

Quería volver a ser pequeña. Volver a la casa de la puerta roja.

Pero no era posible, y desearlo era absurdo.

Totalmente improductivo.

La haría terminar completamente loca.

* * *

Tardó algún tiempo en verlo.

Durante varios segundos creyó que volvía a estar enferma, o que sencillamente habían vuelto a acosarla las alucinaciones...

Pero entonces su sol y estrellas la abrazó, todo en él imponente y poderoso como la primera vez que lo vió, y todo se sintió absolutamente perfecto.

Recordó a Daario Naharis, y a su nuevo esposo Hizdahr zo Loraq, la culpa recarcomiéndosela, pero entonces él murmuró su clásico _"Luna de mi vida"_ y todo pensamiento referente a otros hombres se esfumó.

Su sol y estrellas había vuelto.

Estaba vivo, vivo y fuerte, el khal que siempre fue.

Entrelazadas a su trenza yacían todas las campanillas que había obtenido en vida, y una más.

Había vencido a la muerte.

Había vuelto a ella, y esa era sin duda la mayor de las victorias.

Así que le besó, por vez primera en mucho tiempo, y volvieron a amarse bajo la sombra de la poderosa bestia negra, dos almas unidas por un vínculo más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Dany dejó allí, en medio del seco mar dothraki, todas sus absurdas ansias por el trono.

La dama enmascarada le había dicho muchas veces que su destino la llevaría mucho más allá de Desembarco del Rey, y con Drogo de vuelta entre sus brazos Dany volvió a sentirse fuerte.

Como si en su ausencia la luz la hubiese abandonado, y la Khaleesi que había llegado a ser se hubiese difuminado de nuevo con la típica niña sin hogar, la hermana del rey mendigo.

Pero él estaba de vuelta, y cuando juntos encontraron a uno de los antiguos jinetes de sangre de Drogo, ella se limitó a ayudarle desde el aire, a lomos de su hijo más fuerte, manteniendo alejado al khalassar hasta que la cabeza del traidor "khal" Jhaqo cayó bajo el poderoso arakh de su esposo.

El khalassar, formado por veinte mil jinetes, se rindió fácilmente después de aquello, reconociendo como ella a su antiguo khal, Drogo.

Mago pagó por cuanto en su día le hizo a Eroeh, cumpliendo así la Khaleesi su juramento.

A lomos de Drogon, Dany y su sol y estrellas regresaron a Meereen, con la sangrienta promesa de la venganza escrita en sus ojos.

Pasaron algunos meses, y con la ayuda de su khal y esposo, Daenerys recuperó Meereen, aniquilando a los enemigos ocultos tras la espalda de Hizdahr -y al mismo Hizdahr-.

Recuperó a sus jinetes de sangre, pero Daario por desgracia (o tal vez, según el punto de vista no hablado de sir Barristan Selmy, por suerte) había perdido la cabeza en el enfrentamiento.

De forma bastante literal.

Una vez fue seguro dejar la ciudad a manos de Selmy y los Inmaculados, Khal y Khaleesi se dedicaron a recuperar el khalassar perdido, a lomos de Drogon.

Cuando llegaron Victarion Greyjoy y los suyos, Dany pudo usar el cuerno _Atadragones_ para recuperar el control sobre sus descarriados hijos.

_¿O tal vez soy yo la descarriada?_

El kraken murió ahogado por algún tipo de accidente sobre el que Dany no se molestó en investigar, y Moqorro la ayudó a definir sus objetivos.

Para aquel punto Daenerys había perdido todo interés en Poniente, pero al saber de lo que se avecinaba desde el norte, puso rumbo al muro junto a su khal, parte de su khalassar y de sus inmaculados, dejando fuerza suficiente en sus dominios como para protegerlos de cualquier posible ataque.

Pasaron por Asshai, y por las ruinas de la antigua Valyria, obteniendo a su paso las armas adecuadas para luchar contra los caminantes blancos.

.

.

.

.

Drogo montaba a _Rhaegal_, Dany a _Drogon_ y _Viserion_ se mantenía cerca, todos vigilando el rumbo de las naves.

Llegaron sin percances a Dorne, donde Oberyn Martell tuvo a bien recibirlos.

Para Daenerys, aquel período fue... _Instructivo_.

Ya no había forma de ocultar que su amado sol y estrellas parecía... Diferente, en cierto modo.

No con ella, desde luego, pero...

Con el apoyo de Dorne, siguieron hacia Invernalia, evitando Desembarco del Rey.

_Esa ya no es mi lucha. Ya no juego el Juego de Tronos._

Llegaron al muro, donde encontraron a Stannis Baratheon y a su mujer roja.

Por varios instantes Daenerys se preguntó si tendrían que pelear, pero su corazón se aligeró cuando el llamado rey accedió a un parlamento, solo él, Drogo, ella y los sacerdotes rojos.

-Como bien debéis saber, yo soy Daenerys Targaryen. Este es mi esposo, Khal Drogo, y los dragones que habéis podido ver son mis hijos.

_Hijos que volvieron a obedecerme gracias a Atadragones._

_El cuerno que escondí lejos, muy lejos de aquí._

_Donde debía yacer por siempre: en la antigua Valyria._

-Yo soy Stannis Baratheon. He de saber, lady Targaryen, si tenéis planeado atacarme, o luchar conmigo por el dominio de los Siete Reinos.

Daenerys suspiró, y en sus ojos Stannis pudo ver que ella recordaba algún tiempo lejano.

-Hace tiempo, tal vez lo hubiese hecho... Pero Poniente ya no tiene interés alguno para mí. Soy la khaleesi del gran mar de hierba Dothraki. Soy la Mysha de los libertos de Meereen, yen general estoy demasiado atada a Essos como para que lo que aquí suceda me importe. Pero la amenaza que se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas debe ser neutralizada, lo más pronto posible. Por ello, antes de cerrar definitivamente mis relaciones con Poniente, os ofrezco, _Rey Stannis_, luchar juntos en esto.

Él estuvo pensativo durante varios minutos, como considerando sus palabras, pese a saber que no tenía muchas opciones.

Necesitarían a los dragones para luchar contra los otros, y dudaba que nada de lo que él pudiese decir la hiciese marcharse.

Miró a Melissandre, preguntándose que se suponía que le había dicho su dios rojo sobre la chica de los dragones.

Pero dejó esas preguntas a un lado, evaluando a la joven ante él -pues habría jurado que la chica no superaba las dieciséis primaveras- antes de asentir.

Firmaron el pacto con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-He de advertiros, _Khaleesi_, que las reservas de comida escasean por aquí.

Ella miró a su nuevo aliado con una sonrisa en los labios, aferrándose a su sol y estrellas.

A diferencia de sus guerreros, seguían llevando ligeros trajes dothraki, pero no parecía que el frío les afectase. Allí donde se acercaban demasiado a la nieve, esta se derretía.

-No será problema, Rey. Mi pueblo caza su propia comida.

Dany no mentía.

Gracias a sus dragones, podían obtener piezas de caza lejanas y volver sin perder mucho tiempo.

Entre los brazos de su sol y estrellas, en la torre de la reina que Stannis había accedido -tras diversos y agotadores parlamentos- a entregarle, Daenerys se sintió plena.

No importaba que al alba fuesen a enfrentar a cadáveres andantes.

Bajo la luz de la luna, volvía a tener a su amado entre sus brazos, y tras mucho tiempo -aunque tal vez solo fuese su imaginación-, sintió una vida crecer en su vientre.

* * *

**~_~ Tiempo después ~_~**

La guerra contra los Otros había sido ardua, pero ganaron.

El último mes fue en cierto modo el más duro de todos.

Esperando por ataques que no llegaban. La tensión creciendo entre los hombres del rey Stannis y los de la reina Targaryen.

Más parlamentos fueron convocados, y en ellos los soberanos decidieron lo que sería de sus reinos.

Tal vez Stannis Baratheon aún debía reconquistar Poniente, pero habían llegado noticias de cómo se habían matado los últimos hijos de Cersei y aparentemente, un hijo sobreviviente de Rhaegar Targaryen, así que Daenerys supuso que lo tendría más fácil.

No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse respecto a su desconocido y ahora muerto pariente, pero Stannis le juró que sus restos descansarían con sus ancestros, una vez que él reclamase el trono de hierro.

Ambos habían acabado llegando a formar una extraña amistad, así que cuando se despidieron y ella le deseó suerte, lo dijo desde el corazón.

-Este no es el final -había dicho el entonces, con lo que para él sería lo más cercano a una sonrisa-. Aún podemos establecer relaciones entre nuestros reinos.

-Tal vez -había respondido ella, su trenza tintineando por las campanillas ganadas tras de sí-. Después de todo, Essos tiene mucho que ofrecer... Menos esclavos.

-Menos esclavos -asintió él. Ambos tenían puntos de vista similares respecto a aquel tema en particular-.

Ella le sonrió, subió a lomos de su caballo e inició el regreso a casa.

A Essos, al mar de hierba...

Sus hombres la siguieron, su amado khal volando junto a ella, y sintiendo el viento a su alrededor, Daenerys supo que había encontrado su hogar -_junto a su Sol y Estrellas_-, y (pensando en el omnipresentemente serio Stannis) valiosos amigos.

Su hijo se aferró a sus pechos, bien protegido tras la capa, mientras la Reina Dragón miraba hacia un futuro brillante.

**N/A:**** Caray, fue difícil. Las monjas me quieren corriendo por la hierba, no detrás de un ordenador... Y los mosquitos aquí en Roma me han estado causando picaduras similares a pequeñas pelotas de golf (y no, no exagero), pero realmente quería hacer esto, así que forcé mi perezoso cerebro a trabajar, y esto fue lo que salió. Realmente espero haberle hecho justicia a los personajes, o para el caso haber mejorado un poco... Gracias a todos por la espera.**

**Sobre Drogo... No se, creo que se volvió un poco más... ¿civilizado? Por toda esa experiencia suya. Solo supongamos que, como George, pude traer de vuelta a unos de mis más queridos personajes. Aunque el mío no sea un zombie XD Me disculpo por adelantado si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía.**


End file.
